Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 10
Hoofdstuk 10: Strijd Toen Khaelen en Aequa de locatie bereikten waar ze die nacht hadden geslapen, werden ze direct begroet door Zrax. “Mijn heer, ik ben blij om u terug te zien! Is alles in orde?” Aequa snoof. “Ik was twee weken lang een gevangene van een primitief volk en heb net een verschrikkelijke tocht door de jungle gemaakt met de slechtst mogelijke kledij, maar voor de rest is alles goed. Bedankt voor het vragen.” Zrax deed zijn mond open, maar toen hij geen antwoord kon bedenken sloot hij hem weer en draaide zich om naar zijn manschappen. De drie soldaten hadden hun spullen al gepakt en waren klaar om richting Selcar te vertrekken. Eén van de paarden was al losgemaakt, de andere vijf(waaronder Bliksem) hingen nog vast. Eén van de soldaten trok plotseling zijn zwaard en schreeuwde: “Commandant! Achter u.” Ze draaide zich om en zagen hoe een tiental rebellen in harnas de jungle uitkwamen gelopen met bijlen en speren in hun handen, klaar voor een gevecht. Vloekend greep Zrax zijn zwaard. Hij draaide zich naar Aequa om en riep: “Ren naar de paarden!” Aequa wachtte geen moment en liep naar het paard dat al was losgemaakt. Khaelen en de drie overige soldaten trokken hun zwaard. Hij bond nog snel zijn schild rond zijn linkerarm voordat hij zich in de strijd wierp. Onmiddellijk werd hij begroet door een brede Ingoyaam die woest met een bijl in het rond zwaaide. De Ingoyaam leek misschien wel redelijk sterk, snel was hij zeker niet. Khaelen had weinig moeite met zijn aanvallen te ontwijken en al snel stak hij zijn zwaard in de buik van zijn tegenstander. Deze liet zijn bijl brullend vallen en trok zich half lopend terug. Veel tijd om te bekomen was er niet want een nieuwe vijand stond al voor hem. Deze keer een mens met een zwaard en een helm, maar geen bescherming aan zijn borst. Die rebellen moeten gebruiken wat ze hebben, maar ze blijven wel benadeeld. ''Khaelen pareerde zijn slagen redelijk makkelijk. De rebel werd moe en besloot om hard toe te slaan, maar Khaelen was hem voor. Hij stapte naar voor en ving de klap van het zwaard op met zijn schild. De rebel was verbaasd hoe makkelijk Khaelen zijn aanval ontving, waardoor zijn linkerflank bloot kwam te liggen. Khaelen ramde zijn zwaard in zijn tegenstanders borst. Deze was al dood voordat hij de grond raakte. De gedachte aan een dood man vloog door zijn hoofd. Hij droeg chique kleren vol bloed en had een kroon naast zich liggen. In zijn borst zat een groot gat, gapend gat. Het lijk keek hem met teleurgestelde ogen aan. Hij zette angstig enkele stappen terug toen nadat het voorbij was. Hij keek naar de man die hij zojuist had vermoord en voelde zich zoals zij zich voelde toen hij voor het eerst iemand vermoord had. Een angst die hij al lang niet meer kende. Khaelen keek rond en zag dat Aequa al weg was. Ondertussen lag één van hun soldaten dood op de grond terwijl een ander zich in een moeilijke situatie bevond. Zrax en de laatste soldaat stonden te vechten bij de paarden. Zrax had zijn tegenstander verwond waardoor deze op de grond viel. Toen Zrax zijn zwaard optilde om de genadeklap uit te delen zag Khaelen koning Phillippos dode lichaam weer voor zich. “Nee!” schreeuwde hij. Zrax keek hem verbaasd aan en Khaelen wist ook niet waarom hij hem tegenhield. “Het zijn misschien wel rebellen, maar het blijven nog steeds Alraanen, en hij kan je niks meer doen.” Zrax keek hem nog steeds argwanend aan maar liet zijn zwaard wel zakken. Khaelen draaide zich om naar een volgende tegenstander. Deze droeg een licht harnas en hield twee zwaarden vast, in Kanta werd er wel vaker gevochten met twee zwaarden in de plaats van een zwaard en een schild. De Kantaan vloog op Khaelen af en begon snel op hem in te hakken. Khaelen hield zijn slagen tegen met zijn schild en zwaard, maar omdat zijn tegenstander zo snel aanviel kon Khaelen niet terug vechten. ''De meeste rebellen zijn gewoon burgers met wapens, maar deze vecht veel te goed. Hij moet een ridder zijn geweest. ''Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij dat nog een soldaat van hun expeditie omgekomen was. Zrax zag het ook. “Maak de paarden los!” schreeuwde hij naar de laatste soldaat. Deze doorboorde zijn tegenstander en knikte. Hij rende naar de paarden, hakte de touwen die hen vasthielden door en sprong zelf op een paard. Zrax klom ook op een paard dat wild wegliep en vluchtte weg. Alleen Bliksem bleef rustig staan. Toen Khaelen dit zag lachte hij. ''Een normaal paard zou direct weglopen en van hier zou ik er nooit kunnen opklimmen, maar goed dat mijn paard anders is. ''Khaelen floot waardoor Bliksem zijn kop optilden en op hem af galoppeerde. Khaelen sprong naar voor met zijn schild voor zich en duwde tegen zijn tegenstander aan. Deze deed verbaasd enkele stappen achteruit. Khaelen stak zijn zwaard terug in zijn schede en sprong op Bliksem toen deze voorbij hem liep. Terwijl hij dit deed stampte hij met zijn voeten in het gezicht van de Kantaan. Snel hing hij zijn schild op zijn rug, en maar goed ook want na enkele seconden voelde hij hoe een pijl zich in het schild boorde, en vluchtte weg van de rebellen. Aequa’s kantoor in Selcar was verassend proper voor het feit dat hij net twee weken ontvoerd was, niet dat het echt moeilijk was aangezien er niet zo veel stond. Khaelen zat voor Aequa’s bureau met de graaf voor hem. Deze zag er al wat minder moe uit en droeg een stuk chiquere kleren. “Zo Khaelen,” zei hij met een slecht humeur, “Je hebt je opdracht volbracht, nu mag je naar je volgende vertrekken.” “Euh, oké dan.” “Wat? Verwachtte je een beloning of zoiets? Je deed alleen maar wat de raad van je verwacht en vergeet niet waarom je deze opdrachten moet doen. En je liet trouwens lang op je wachten.” Khaelen zuchtte. Waarom verwachtte hij zelfs nog een bedankje? “Voor je volgende opdracht wordt je in Centria verwacht, verdere informatie volgt nog.” Dus zo kwam Khaelen terecht in een veld in Centria met niemand in zijn buurt. Na een tijdje begon hij zich af te vragen of dit een slechte grap van de raad was, of misschien hadden ze hem wel echt een foute locatie gegeven. Opeens begon Bliksem luid te hinniken, waarna hij weg galoppeerde. Khaelen liep hem verbaasd na. ''Wat? Dit heeft hij nog nooit eerder gedaan. ''Een enorme schaduw kroop over de grond snel op Khaelen af. Deze keek traag omhoog. Een enorme, donkergroene draak vloog op hem af. Khaelen zuchtte. ''Waar ben ik nu weer in terecht gekomen? Saffira wandelde de Kantaanse herberg binnen. Ze had heel de nacht op een bandiet gejaagd en had nood aan wat slaap. “Er is een gast voor u, hij is op uw kamer,” zei de barman, hij leek gestresseerd. Verbaasd wandelde Saffira haar kamer binnen, op een stoel zat Skupno. “Aah, je bent er eindelijk,” zei de Alraanse opperbevelhebber. “Wat doe jij hier?” riep Saffira. Skupno stond recht waardoor hij boven Saffira uittorende. “Ik ben niet tevreden met je. Wat je in Swarp gedaan kan ik niet goedkeuren. Het gaat tegen de wil van heer Dura in en je weet dat ik dat niet kan toestaan.” “Wat had ik dan moeten? Hem laten sterven in die duivelse moerassen?” “Sinds wanneer kan het leven van een willekeurige ridder jou iets schelen?” Saffira vouwde haar amren over elkaar en keek hem boos aan. “Je hoefde niet speciaal voor mij hierheen te komen hoor. Eén van je vele onderdanen zou me vast ook een preek willen geven. Als je niet erg vind, ik wil slapen. Ik zie je wel nog is in Capitala.” Skupno schudde zijn hoofd. “Ik ben je gedrag beu Saffira. Vanaf nu blijf je in mijn buurt, je vertrekt morgen met mij mee naar Shiraz.” *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal